


Flower field and bumblebees

by SleepyassBuzzbuzzbitch



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyassBuzzbuzzbitch/pseuds/SleepyassBuzzbuzzbitch
Summary: Yo,so this is my first thingy on here and it’s just a fluffy short imagining of what I want my life to be? It made me happy to write and I hope it makes you happy to read.





	Flower field and bumblebees

**Author's Note:**

> Pls enjoy!

Your house is the yellow one on the hill with the old rose wallpaper.The world around you is lilac skies and bright sunsets. Your home smells of cinnamon, vanilla, and a hint of sage. Near your house is meadow of milkweed,dandelions, and little pinkish flowers you can’t name, friendly little bumblebees stop to rest on the sweetly colored plants and moths gather when the sun is just setting. Your cats(3) all chase after your long yet joyful day. Your longtime girlfriend greets you at the door with a kiss on the cheek Her lipstick stains your cheek a color you can’t quite describe, but it reminds you of a hat your mother wore when you were small. It was soft. Her lips were too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love y’all already and nobody’s even here yet.


End file.
